


To Be Alone With You

by lightlyseen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amnesia?, Bees?, Coming of Age, Found Family, Growing Up, I'll Be Adding More Tags as They Become Relevant, Including Character and Relationship Tags, Just Kidding There Are No Bees, Just Some Boys Making a New Home in the Forest, M/M, Magical Realism, This Will Be OT23, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlyseen/pseuds/lightlyseen
Summary: Moon Taeil is sixteen when he wakes up in a forest with no memory of who he is or how he got there. Left alone and with no answers, he begins a new life in nature. When others begin to arrive in his new home he must work to take care of his new family and to allow himself to be taken care of in return.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Taeil was aware of was the ground. Wiggling his fingers around him he could feel damp earth. He was lying on it, this much was clear, his entire body pressed against dirt. Taeil slowly opened one eye, just a crack. 

Yes, definitely lying on the ground, somewhere outside. 

Taeil opened both eyes and began to assess his surroundings. He was in a forest, though exactly where he had no idea. Spruce trees rose all around him, their crisp scent filling his nose as he inhaled. The sky was lit with the first rays of the sun as it came over the horizon. Taeil closed his eyes again. 

Okay, he thought, I don’t know where I am or how I got here. First things first, I have to make sure I’m not hurt, that I don’t have a concussion.

He raised his hands to his chest, feeling for his heartbeat, steady underneath his ribs. Slowly, he began to run through a mental checklist. 

My name is Moon Taeil. I am sixteen years old. I was born on June 14th, 1994 in…

In…

Taeil’s eyes snapped open. He couldn’t remember where he was born. Taeil’s breaths began to accelerate slightly. For the first time since waking up on the ground, he began to talk.

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” he told himself, slowly sitting up. 

He planted his hands on either side of his legs, letting his fingers find purchase in the dirt and pine needles that surrounded him.

Taeil looked all around himself. He seemed to be alone in the clearing. The only sound besides the wind and a slight buzzing of insects was that of slowly running water. 

Water! Taeil’s mind supplied. That was important. 

Checking his legs and arms for any injuries, Taeil stood up. His legs were a bit shaky but he didn’t seem to be hurt in any way. He was wearing a grey short-sleeved shirt and a pair of loose cloth shorts. He had no shoes and wiggled his bare toes in the dirt. Deciding that he would deal with his apparel later, Taeil set off towards the sound of the water.

The forest floor was soft underfoot, mostly grass and moss and pine needles. Taeil skirted around the occasional rock or branch, trying to avoid cutting the soles of his feet. A few birds flew overhead and Taeil saw a squirrel jump from one tree to another, but there were no signs of other people. 

How did he get here? And where was here exactly? 

The sound of flowing water began to get louder. It must be a stream or a small river. It didn’t sound loud enough to be a large one. Taeil’s steps grew faster. 

There, just a few feet in front of him was a river. The water flowed downstream at a leisurely pace. The river wasn’t too wide nor did it look very deep. But Taeil was aware that depth could be an illusion and made no move to step into the water. 

Instead, he settled on his knees by the bank and lowered his face to the surface taking large gulps of clean water. Raising his face from the river, Taeil took in his distorted reflection on the water’s surface. Cropped black hair and wide brown eyes looked back at him. 

Taeil sat on the side of the river, taking in his new surroundings and a few deep breaths.

For whatever reason, and he was trying very hard not to panic about this, Taeil couldn’t remember much of anything. He knew who he was. His name, age, and face were all familiar to him. He had knowledge; of language, of movement, of the natural world, but no idea where that knowledge came from. 

Closing his eyes, Taeil tried to remember his family, his home, because surely he had both if he knew such things existed, but nothing came to mind. 

Somehow, he simply existed in this forest completely alone. 

Taeil lay down, spreading his arms out in the grass. The world was beginning to warm up as the sun rose in the sky. Somehow, beyond just the weather, Taeil knew that it was Summer. July to be exact. He knew he had turned sixteen the month before and that now he was here. 

Tears began to form in the corners of Taeil’s eyes. 

He was still just a child. He wasn’t ready to be on his own. Why didn’t he have a family? Why was he all alone? And where was he? 

Taeil curled in on himself. 

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my attempt to write a comfort fic for myself so it might make no sense or be incredibly boring but I hope that's not the case. I might regret posting chapter by chapter but I have a feeling this is going to be incredibly long and I'm too impatient to wait to post until the work is completely finished. Expect short chapters in the beginning. As characters are added they will likely get longer. Lots of love! <3


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks passed and Taeil was still alone in the forest. 

On his first day coming to terms with his new surroundings he had chosen a tree near the river and formed a make-shift calendar by carving into the bark with a sharp rock. He knew that it was July but he couldn’t remember the exact date so he estimated, decided that it was officially July 14th, and continued from there. Keeping track of what day it was helped Taeil feel a semblance of normalcy in his new surroundings. 

The most difficult part of adjusting to the forest, beyond coming to terms with being alone and having no memories (both things that Taeil was still struggling with) was finding food and shelter. 

Taeil had found a temporary solution to the latter issue on his fourth day in the woods when after a bit of exploring he found a small cave that was close to the river and seemed empty. Up until that point the weather had been nice enough that he had just slept in a clearing. While it hadn’t rained yet and the nights were balmy, Taeil was pleased with his discovery. Nothing about his setup was luxurious and he already found himself wondering about what he would do if it started getting colder but he figured that sleeping in a cave was better than sleeping in the open.

For food, Taeil had to scrounge a bit. He had seen a few small animals and even two deer but he was no hunter. Beyond the basics of, use pointy weapon to kill animal, he had no clue where to start. He wasn’t particularly quick and he didn’t have any pointy weapons, to begin with. 

Then there was the fact that he had never killed anything before, save the occasional fly, ant, or mosquito, and he wanted to be humane about it. So, instead of hunting, Taeil settled for looking for naturally growing root vegetables, berries, and mushrooms and hoping that they weren’t poisonous. So far, they hadn’t been. 

For protein, Taeil took his chances with the river. He waded into the water until it was up to his ankles, gauging the depth by walking extremely slowly. Without a net or a hook, all he had for fishing was his bare hands but he tried his best. 

Crouching down with his hands outstretched in front of him, he watched for fish of any size that might swim past before attempting to grab them. It took many failed tries, with the fish slipping out of his smooth palms before he grabbed a silver fish by its tail and hurled it towards the riverbank before he could accidentally drop it. Not waiting for another animal to come along and snatch up his food, Taeil returned to the shore and set about figuring how to cook it. 

Now, two weeks in, Taeil had a routine. He would wake up with the sun and walk to the river to wash up and have a drink. He would check the date on his tree calendar before proceeding to explore a new area of the forest. Slowly he was forming a mental map of his new home. In the afternoon, he would find a shady area to rest so that he wouldn’t get sunstroke. In the evening, he would attempt to catch a fish for his dinner before lighting a fire (a skill he was extremely proud of) to cook it and then going to sleep. In between these set activities, he would forage for extra food and lightly snack so as not to get hungry. There was no real place for him to safely store extra food so he took to eating as he went. 

As the days passed Taeil found himself growing accustomed to his new life. It helped that he couldn’t remember his old one. He also found himself growing increasingly lonely. 

The sun was setting. Taeil found a small hill and climbed to the top. Sitting in the tall grass and wildflowers, he watched as the sun bathed the forest in orange, the top of every tree lit up. For a moment, he didn’t wonder about his past or his future. He just sat and watched the world settle into night. 

I wish I had someone to share this with, he thought, looking out on the horizon.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, this new reality he found himself in if there was even one other person to spend his days with. To protect and to talk to, to teach what he’d learned so far, to laugh with. Someone to look forward to seeing when the sun rose again the next day. 

Taeil sighed, leaning back on his forearms. He didn’t know what his life was like for the past sixteen years but he knew he didn’t like to be alone. Not like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. Chapter 3

The air around Taeil was blue. Wisps of silver darted in and out of his vision, tiny fish jumping above the water as it flowed around his feet. He reached out a hand. His skin seemed to glow before his eyes, pale and translucent. 

Taeil started walking forward into the mist. The world around him turned indigo. Everything was somehow still yet with each step he took his surroundings were lit up, sparks of light dotting his vision. 

In the distance, there was a tree. Tall and sturdy, its branches formed a crown, reaching out into the blue nothingness that surrounded it. 

Standing in front of it, Taeil placed his hands on the bark. It was smooth and cold. 

An apple tree. Shiny red fruit hung low on each limb. Taeil reached up to grab one, bringing it to his mouth to take a bite. As he chewed the sweet fruit his chest began to glow gold. He looked down at himself in wonder. His whole body felt warm. He felt loved. 

A sound caught Taeil’s attention. He jerked his head up from the fruit looking for the source. He hadn’t realized just how silent this place was until the peace was disturbed. It came again. Louder this time. It sounded like a child. 

Taeil’s brow creased in confusion. Wasn’t he alone here? 

The child cried out, a pitiful sound that broke Taeil’s heart. 

He dropped the apple into the blue mist swirling at his feet. It made no noise as it disappeared. 

Frantically, Taeil began to turn in circles, looking for the crying child. Where were they? He had to find them. Make sure that they were safe. 

The apple tree was nowhere in sight. The child began to sob, the tinny sound echoing in Taeil’s ears. The safe and happy feeling in his chest had vanished leaving only ice in the empty space between his ribs. He fell to his knees, clapping his hands to his ears in an attempt to block out the noise. 

“Please stop,” he heard himself say, as though from a distance.

The blue mist began to swirl. Taeil curled his torso towards his legs, shielding his vision from the storm. 

Just as soon as the chaos had started, it stopped. The fog vanished as though it was sucked away. Taeil raised his head, bringing his hands away from his ears in shock. 

There, sitting only a few feet in front of him, was a young woman. Her black hair fell long across her back. Her skin, though dotted with freckles, was pale and smooth, cheeks red, glowing with life. She was smirking at something Taeil couldn’t see, seemingly holding in a smile. Whatever she was looking at, her eyes were fond. 

Taeil stared at her. Like the apple tree, she felt safe, but like the void, she felt cold. 

The woman’s eyes snapped to Taeil. She looked mildly surprised to see him, eyes widening before she returned to a neutral expression. Taeil wanted to walk towards her but he found himself unable to stand. The woman blinked at him, her lips parted, and then she spoke.

“Wake up.”

Taeil’s eyes snapped open. Sitting upright, he placed a hand on his chest. His heart was beating so fast he worried it might stop. He was panting and shaking. His dream felt so real. It was startling to look around and realize he was in the same cave that he had been sleeping in for almost a month now. 

Taeil groaned and stood up. 

The sun was beginning to rise and the woods were filled with bird song. The air was surprisingly chilly for a morning in August and Taeil wished he had more than just the same t-shirt and shorts to wear. 

Rubbing his arms to dissuade any more goosebumps from rising, Taeil heard a sound that might have been why he woke up so suddenly in the first place. 

Amongst the bird song and running water was the voice of a boy.

“Hello?” the voice called out.

“Helloooo? Can anyone hear me?” 

Taeil stood in shock. That… that was a human voice. That was a boy. That was another person. Before he was even conscious of his action, Taeil began to run. 

Please keep yelling, he thought. I need to find you. I need to hear your voice.

“Hello?” the boy’s voice was louder this time. 

It wasn’t too deep and it didn’t sound too panicked, which Taeil found reassuring. 

Taeil ran faster. He didn’t bother to look where he was going, he just relied on instinct to carry him towards this new person. 

Coming up to a small glen, Taeil got his first sight of this stranger. 

He slowed his approach. Complete curiosity and desire for human contact consuming him. 

The boy was tall and lanky. He was standing in the middle of a cluster of trees looking up at the sky with his back to Taeil. His hair was dark brown and cut short. Taeil’s eyes were wide, his heart beating fast, as he took in the other boy’s appearance. 

The boy cupped his hands around his mouth. “Hello?” he called again.

Taeil stepped forward into the clearing. 

“Um, hello?” he said, voice coming out timider than he intended. 

The tall boy whipped around. Taeil took a step back in surprise at the quick motion. 

“Oh my god. Another person,” the boy said, smiling widely. His smile was bright and genuine, eyes crinkling up into crescents. 

Taeil stared. He was sure he was being impolite but he hadn’t seen another soul since waking up in the woods and even before that, he had no memories of any distinct people. 

The boy’s smile began to drop. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, taking a small step towards Taeil with his arms slightly outstretched. He looked as though he was approaching a small animal that was spooked and that imagery alone was enough to shake Taeil out of his stupor.

“Uh, yeah, hi, I’m fine,” Taeil said, trying to come off as reassuring. “Totally fine.” He stood a little bit taller. 

“Oh, okay. If you say so,” the other boy said, grinning again. 

He walked forward until he was standing directly in front of Taeil. Up close he was even taller although his face looked quite young. The boy held out a hand towards Taeil.

“I’m Johnny. Do you know where I am?”

Taeil stared at him with wide eyes.

“You mean you don’t know where you are?” Taeil asked, confused. 

Johnny lowered his hand to his side. 

“Um no?” He looked perplexed. “Should I know where I am?”

Taeil shook his head. 

“No,” Taeil told Johnny, “you’re fine. It’s just that, I don’t know where we are either. I was hoping you would. That you could tell me what this place is. Where all the other people are.”

Johnny looked startled, his brown eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. 

“Wait, hold up. You don’t know where we are? And what do you mean where the other people are?” Johnny’s voice began to rise in panic.

Sensing his distress Taeil reached a hand out and placed it on the other's arm. Johnny looked down at Taeil’s hand before quickly meeting his eyes again.

“Why don’t we sit down somewhere and you can tell me what you know and I’ll tell you what I know,” Taeil suggested. 

Johnny placed one hand over the one Taeil had placed on his arm. He took a deep breath.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Johnny said, taking another breath and squeezing Taeil’s hand slightly in his own. “Sitting down sounds doable.” 

“And you should probably have some water,” Taeil said. “I have a good spot where we can go.”

Johnny stood tall and dropped his hand. Taeil followed him, removing his hand from Johnny’s arm and taking a step back. 

“Lead the way,” Johnny said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter, some mystery, and Johnny! What do you think so far? I'd love to hear what you think might happen <3


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny and Taeil walked to the river in silence. Johnny stayed close by Taeil’s side, taking in the woods with wide eyes. If his situation was anything like Taeil’s had been when he first arrived then the curiosity was understandable, expected. Taeil tried to creep glances at the taller boy when he wasn’t looking, but it was hard to walk and observe Johnny at the same time. 

When they reached the river’s edge Taeil gestured for Johnny to drink.

“You might be dehydrated and it’ll only get hotter as the day goes on,” Taeil said. “Can’t have you passing out on me.” He smiled at Johnny, trying to put him at ease despite how strange this must be for him.

Johnny returned the smile and bent down to drink. 

“Wow,” he sighed, lifting the hem of his shirt to dry his mouth. “The water’s really cold.”

“Yeah,” Taeil agreed, “it’s great for drinking and cooling off, not so great when you need to bathe.” 

Johnny laughed at Taeil’s disgruntled face. He sat down in the grass on the river bank and looked up at Taeil standing above him.

“You never told me your name,” Johnny said, a small smile curling the corners of his lips.

Taeil blushed. 

“I’m Taeil. Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself sooner. I was just so caught up in you being here that I guess I forgot,” Taeil sat down next to Johnny, crossing his legs, as he spoke. 

It was Johnny’s turn to blush, a faint pink spreading across his cheeks. Taeil grinned, feeling that he now had some sort of upper hand in the conversation, or at least that they were on equal ground.

“Do you want to go first or should I?” Taeil asked.

Johnny pursed his lips, his brow furrowing as he looked down at his hands tucked in his lap.

“There isn’t really much to tell,” he said, looking back up at Taeil, meeting his eyes.

Taeil tried his best to look encouraging.

“I woke up in the woods. I was lying on the ground. I tried to remember how I got there but I couldn’t,” Johnny continued. 

“And beyond that, I don’t really remember anything. I… I can’t remember where I was before this. Or if I have any family or friends. It’s like my entire life is just gone. Or that it was never there,” he paused.

“I decided to call out and see if there was anyone who could tell me where I was. A few minutes later, you showed up, like my tiny guardian angel,” Johnny finished, smirking at Taeil.

Taeil scoffed, a small smile on his face, “Who are you calling tiny you string bean?”

“String bean,” Johnny gasped, bringing a hand over his heart in mock offense. “I’ll have you know that I am actually quite toned.” He lifted an arm and flexed his bicep as an example.

Taeil rolled his eyes at the antic.

“Yeah, okay giant, whatever you say.”

“And you know I’m still growing,” Johnny said, proud and smiling.

“Well so am I,” Taeil insisted.

“Yeah? How old are you then?” Johnny asked. 

“I’m sixteen,” Taeil responded. “My age and birthdate are some of the only things I remember. I turned sixteen in June about a month before I showed up here.”

“It’s August, isn’t it?” Johnny frowned. “I… I can’t remember the exact date but I know that it’s August.”

“You’re right,” Taeil said, nodding. “I couldn’t remember the exact date when I woke up either so I estimated.”

Taeil pointed over to the cluster of trees a few feet away. “I’ve been keeping track of the date by carving a calendar into that tree over there. According to my writings, it’s August 9th.”

“My half-birthday,” Johnny said. “I turned fifteen on February 9th.”

“You’re so little,” Taeil teased, poking a finger at Johnny’s ribs before his hand was swatted away by the pouting boy. Taeil laughed at the look on his face.

“I’m not even a full year younger than you,” Johnny protested.

“You’re a baby,” Taeil said, grinning. “Don’t worry though, I’ll take care of you. I’ve been here for almost a full month now so I know my way around.”

Johnny was blushing slightly again when Taeil finished speaking but a small frown was adorning his face.

“You’ve been alone for almost a month? In the woods?” Johnny asked, sounding concerned.

“I have,” Taeil said, looking down at the surface of the river. In the past month, he’d discovered that watching the water flow calmed any anxious thoughts or feelings of sadness.

“I’m sorry,” Johnny said. “That must have been difficult. And lonely.”

“It was,” Taeil said. “But it wasn’t the worst.”

He peeked up at Johnny. 

“Is it too selfish of me to say that I’m glad you’re here now?” He asked.

Johnny looked at him closely.

“No, I don’t think that’s selfish at all,” he said. “Even if I don’t remember anything, even if this place is strange and new and I’m a bit confused, I’m glad I could be here to help you not feel lonely.” 

Taeil smiled at his new friend.

“You’re a good person Johnny,” Taeil said, reaching out an arm once more to pat Johnny’s hand. “If I had to be alone here with anyone, I’m happy that it’s you.”

Johnny grinned at Taeil, lips curling over his teeth, his eyes curving into their crescent shape.

“Think you might want to show me around?” Johnny asked. His stomach grumbled and he placed a hand on it, looking sheepishly at Taeil. “And show me where some food is?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Taeil said, standing up and brushing the dirt and grass from his legs.

-

Taeil and Johnny spent a full day exploring the woods. When they finally came to the cave Taeil had made his home, they were both bone tired and covered in sweat. 

“I would suggest that we both rinse off before we go to sleep…” Taeil broke off into a yawn, “but honestly, I’m just too tired.”

“Me too,” Johnny said. “It’s been a long day though and besides we’re still teenagers, we can be gross for one night.”

Taeil walked Johnny through the entrance of the cave. 

“So this is where you’ve been sleeping?” Johnny eyed the space appreciatively. “This is a great find.”

“Thanks,” Taeil said. “It’s not much but I like that it’s secluded and covered.”

Taeil pointed to a large pile of moss and grass that was placed near one of the walls.

“It took me a little while to collect all that but it makes sleeping a bit more comfortable. Still no blankets though, sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Johnny said. “Do you mind if I share with you?”

“Of course not,” Taeil said, sitting down on the moss and stretching his arms above his head. He let out another large yawn, covering his mouth with a hand.

Johnny stood above him, looking on with fond eyes.

“What’s mine is yours now,” Taeil said, lying down. 

Johnny took a place on the moss beside Taeil, lying on his side. 

Taeil’s eyes were heavy with sleep and he could feel himself drifting off when Johnny’s soft voice broke the silence.

“Hey, Taeil?” He whispered.

“Hmmm,” Taeil hummed, eyes still closed, “yeah?”

“I’m sorry if this is a weird request,” Johnny paused, voice self-conscious.

Taeil turned onto his other side, facing Johnny and curving his body towards him.

“What is it?” he whispered back.

“Could I hold your hand?” Johnny asked, blushing in the darkness.

“I just… today has been… a lot… and I,” Johnny continued to stutter.

Taeil reached out a hand, feeling for Johnny’s larger one and grasping it when he found it.

Johnny sighed. Opening his palm and intertwining his fingers with Taeil’s. 

“Goodnight Johnny,” Taeil said, already falling asleep again.

“Goodnight Taeil. See you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Johnny and I have the same birthday :)  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've already written the next one so I'll likely post it tomorrow. <3


	5. Chapter 5

“Taeil.” 

A hand was on Taeil’s shoulder.

“Taeil. Taeil. Taeil.”

The hand began to push and pull, shaking Taeil’s body where he was lying on the ground.

Taeil groaned, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Come on Taeil. Wake up,” Johnny was somewhere between pleading and whining. Now a bit more awake, Taeil could hear the pout in the other boy’s voice.

“T’s too early,” Taeil said, his words slurred with sleep.

“Taeeeeeeiiiiiiiiil,” Johnny said, fully whining now.

Taeil turned over, still lying down, and opened his eyes. Johnny was kneeling next to him. Seeing Taeil looking at him, Johnny widened his eyes, drawing his eyebrows together and pouting his lips. 

“I want to find something new,” Johnny said. “Come exploring with me. Please? It’ll be fun.”

Taeil hummed under his breath, closing his eyes again.

“Alright,” he agreed.

With his eyes still closed, he could only hear Johnny’s celebration but he was sure the taller boy was doing some sort of silly victory dance. Taeil smiled at the thought. 

Johnny and Taeil had been living in the woods together for a few weeks now. Taeil was unbearably fond of his new friend and Johnny liked to use his knowledge of this affection to his advantage, cuddling up to Taeil in the mornings and pouting at him to get what he wanted. 

Johnny was a naturally curious person so they spent a lot of their time exploring the woods together. Johnny loved the view from Taeil’s favorite hill and would drag him to the top to watch the sunset almost every night. Taeil was more than happy to follow Johnny’s lead, but it was a bit more fun to pretend otherwise and watch Johnny resort to increasingly ridiculous ways of convincing him. 

This morning Johnny wanted to expand the boundaries of their exploration. He was eager to find something new to see and Taeil was excited by Johnny’s enthusiasm.

After washing up and eating a quick breakfast the two began to walk into the woods. It was a warm day and Taeil was happy to soak in the fresh air and sunlight. His and Johnny’s skin had both taken on a light tan from the amount of time they spent outdoors and Taeil had a smattering of freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Johnny reached out and took Taeil’s hand, swinging it between their bodies.

“Hoping to find anything in particular?” Taeil asked.

“Not really,” Johnny said. “I guess a lake or pond would be cool. Maybe some more food,” he trailed off, thinking of more things they could find.

Taeil silently agreed. Some more food would be nice. There was only so much flora in their area that they could gather and it would be Autumn soon. He and Johnny hadn’t broached the subject of what they would do when it started to get colder but Taeil was worried. How could he take care of Johnny if they ran out of food? He would do anything to keep his new friend safe, and being fed and warm was a crucial part of that.

They had been walking for a while, Johnny coming up with jokes to try and make Taeil laugh when the birch trees around them began to thin out. 

“Woah!” Johnny said, surprise lacing his tone. “Look at all the raspberry bushes!”

It was an impressive sight. Woven all around the stark white of the birch trees were vibrant green bushes, dotted red with thousands of raspberries. 

Taeil hopped in place, pulling on Johnny’s arm.

“Come on, let’s pick some. We can have a raspberry feast,” Taeil said, heading off towards the first bush. 

They had nothing with them to carry extra berries back with them so Johnny and Taeil ate as they picked, relishing in the sweet-sour juice of the fruit. By the time they had their fill both of their mouths were stained red. 

“You look like you’re wearing lipstick,” Johnny said, pointing at Taeil’s lips and laughing.

“If that is the cost of delicious raspberries, then so be it,” Taeil huffed.

“Hey, I never said it didn’t look good,” Johnny said, grinning. “I think it accentuates your features.”

“I guess I could say the same for you,” Taeil poked Johnny’s cheek with a berry-stained finger, leaving a red mark. 

Johnny swatted his hand away and took a seat on the ground, crossing his legs and stretching his hands out behind him to support his weight. 

“Ugh, that was so good. I’m so happy we found this place,” he closed his eyes.

“Hmmm, I never thought I could get this full from just eating fruit,” Taeil said, taking a place next to Johnny in the grass. 

“We should try to find a way to carry things,” Johnny said. “It would be nice to be able to transport food back home.”

Home, Taeil smiled. The river and the cave were his and Johnny’s home. He rather liked the thought of it.

“It’d be nice to have a place to store any extra food as well,” Johnny added. “Especially when it starts to get cold.”

“What are we going to do Johnny? When it gets cold?” Taeil tried not to let his tone sound too worried, even though it was his greatest anxiety as of late.

“I’m not sure. Staying warm and making sure we can eat are the most obvious problems we need to solve,” Johnny’s face screwed up at the thought.

He opened his mouth to say something else when a butterfly flitted in front of his face. Its wings were pearly blue, glinting in the sunlight. It flew right at Johnny and landed on his nose. Johnny went cross-eyed trying to see it.

“Don’t move,” Taeil gasped, slowly crawling closer. “I want to get a better look.”

Taeil moved as close as he dared without frightening the insect away. It was so beautiful, resting on Johnny’s nose, its wings steadily opening and closing. Taeil perched with his hands pressed into Johnny’s thighs, watching it. The wind picked up slightly and the butterfly fluttered and flew away. 

“That was so cool. I can’t believe it just landed on you like that,” Taeil said, awe tinging his voice.

“It was definitely close,” Johnny said, his cheeks flushed red.

“Are you okay?” Taeil said, picking himself out of Johnny’s lap and sitting back next to him. “Are you overheated? It is midday, we should get some water.”

Johnny cleared his throat looking up at the tree line.

“Sure, yeah, water sounds good,” he looked back at Taeil. “Maybe we can still find a lake.” 

“We’ll never know unless we look,” Taeil said, standing up. 

-

Johnny and Taeil didn’t find a lake but they did find a nice pond one afternoon in September. According to the position of the sun, the pond was north of their home ground whereas the raspberry grove had been south. 

As soon as he laid eyes on the water, sparkling in the late afternoon sun, Johnny ripped off his shirt and ran towards the pond. He jumped in with a delighted yell. Taeil was left on the bank, laughing at his friend's childlike enthusiasm. 

Johnny popped back up, breaking the water’s surface and paddling over to where Taeil was standing. Johnny splashed at Taeil’s legs. His soaked hair flopped in his eyes. 

“How’s the water?” Taeil asked.

Johnny’s voice was breathless with excitement, taking on a higher pitch.

“It’s great!”

He wrapped a hand around one of Taeil’s ankles and tugged. 

“Come on, come on. At least take your shirt off or I’ll pull you in fully dressed,” Johnny teased. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Taeil said, planting himself as firmly as he could.

Johnny’s eyes glinted, mischief lighting up his face.

“I accept your challenge.”

Johnny wrapped another cold hand around Taeil’s other ankle. He grinned up from the water before sliding his hands up Taeil’s calves and catching him behind the knees.

“Your hands are freezing!” Taeil yelped as Johnny pulled his hands forward causing Taeil to buckle to the grass below.

Now kneeling, Johnny reached for Taeil’s biceps and grabbing hold of him, pulled Taeil headfirst into the water, shirt and all. 

Taeil yelled out as he crashed into the pond. The water was frigid and he felt weighed down by his now soggy clothes. Gasping, Taeil broke the surface. His hair was covering his eyes just like Johnny’s had been and he shook it out like a dog, catching a laughing Johnny with water droplets to the face. 

“You!” Taeil yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Johnny.

“Me?” Johnny asked a hand raised to his chest and his eyes widened in mock surprise.

Taeil lunged at him but Johnny’s legs were longer, he outpaced Taeil as the other chased him, the water slowing their movements. 

When he finally reached him, Taeil jumped onto Johnny’s back throwing his arms around his neck. 

“I’m soaking wet!” Taeil yelled in Johnny’s ear.

Johnny just laughed as he tried to wrestle Taeil off of his back and into the water.

“I told you to take your shirt off,” Johnny said. 

He succeeded in prying Taeil’s arms off of him and dragged the older boy through the water until he was wading in front of him. Johnny kept Taeil’s forearms clasped together between his hands. 

“We found a pond,” Johnny said happily.

Taeil couldn’t help but share Johnny’s good mood. 

“We did,” he agreed.

Johnny let Taeil’s arms go and the two of them tread the water, enjoying their discovery.

“Your hair’s gotten so long,” Johnny said, raising a hand to Taeil’s sopping head. His black hair had grown out quite a bit and it was even longer wet, reaching below his ears. 

Johnny tucked a bit of Taeil’s hair behind his ear. 

“Yours is getting long too,” Taeil said. “It’d be nice to cut it, huh?”

“I don’t know,” Johnny said, “I kind of like having mine long.”

He ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Does it look nice?” Johnny asked.

“Of course it does,” Taeil answered. Johnny always looked nice. 

Johnny seemed pleased with Taeil’s response, puffing out his bare chest slightly. 

The two boys only got out of the water when they noticed the sun getting low in the sky. Taeil’s fingers and toes were pruny and his clothes were heavy with water.

Johnny grabbed his dry shirt from the grass. He tugged on Taeil’s wet sleeve.

“Here,” he held up his shirt. “Why don’t you wear mine. That way you’ll at least be a little dry.”

“But then you’ll be cold,” Taeil said, frowning.

“I’ll be fine. I have thick skin,” Johnny said. 

Taeil wasn’t sure.

“It would make me feel better if you wore it,” Johnny said, “It’s my fault your shirt is wet anyway.”

“I mean, not really,” Taeil argued. “You gave me time to take it off.”

“Please Taeil?” Johnny pouted, his ultimate weapon. 

Taeil rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah alright, hand it here,” he stuck out a hand.

Johnny grinned, placing his shirt in Taeil’s outstretched palm.

Taeil placed the dry shirt on the grass in front of him and took off his wet one. He leaned down to pick up Johnny’s shirt and pulled it over his head. 

“Perfect,” Johnny said, looking Taeil up and down before nodding. “Are you warm now?”

“My shorts are still wet but my top is definitely warmer,” Taeil said. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Johnny said. “Let’s walk home.”

“Okay,” Taeil said.

The two walked the little distance it took to get from the pond back to the cave. By the time they arrived the sun was fully set and Johnny, still shirtless, was shivering in the cool September air. 

“Go sit down over there,” Taeil nodded towards a patch of grass. “I’ll start a fire.”

“Okay,” Johnny said, teeth chattering slightly.

Taeil hated to see him cold but he wouldn’t say anything. Johnny had done a kind thing by giving Taeil his shirt and he knew it made Johnny happy that Taeil was warm.

Taeil set out into the woods nearby to find some kindling. He and Jonny had already collected bigger sticks needed for making a fire that they kept near the cave’s entrance. 

It was difficult to see the ground properly in the dark but Taeil tried his best to be quick. The faster he found kindling, the faster he could build a fire and get Johnny warm.

Taeil’s foot caught on something soft. He stumbled, reaching his hands out to catch himself in case he fell. Catching his balance, Taeil looked down at his feet. There was a pile of something but there wasn’t enough light to tell what. Taeil crouched down and felt the pile with his hands. It was… a bunch of blankets? Wool blankets? What?

Taeil looked around in confusion. Where had these come from? Had someone left them here?

The blankets were soft and thick. Taeil lifted the bundle in his arms and hurried back towards Johnny to show him what he’d found. 

Johnny was sitting in the grass when Taeil approached. The younger boy had gathered some of their wood in a pile, ready for Taeil to return and light the fire. 

“Johnny!” Taeil called out as he broke the treeline. 

“Taeil? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Johnny asked, concern filling his voice.

“No, no, I’m not hurt. I’m fine. Look what I found,” Taeil stood in front of Johnny and reached out his arms, displaying the pile of wool.

“What is that?” Johnny asked, still sounding concerned. Like Taeil, he wasn’t able to see too well in the darkness.

“Blankets! Wool blankets, Johnny.” 

“What? Where did you find those?” Johnny asked.

Taeil kneeled next to Johnny in the grass and wrapped one of the blankets around his friend’s shaking shoulders, pulling it tight across his chest.

“I was just walking, looking for kindling, and they were lying there,” Taeil said. “Can you believe that?”

“No,” Johnny said, his eyes wide. “Do you think someone left them there?” His voice was uneasy, cautious. 

“They must have,” Taeil said. “Where else could they have come from. But I don’t understand. How could we have missed them? And why would someone just leave these behind?”

Johnny shook his head.

“I have no idea. None of it makes any sense.”

“At least you’re warm now,” Taeil said, a small smile on his face. He rubbed his hands up and down Johnny’s arms, trying to make him even cozier. “Now sit here. I’ll make a fire and then we can go to bed.”

Johnny smiled, “we’ll certainly be comfortable tonight.”

Taeil brightened at the idea of the good night’s rest the two of them would get with the soft blankets. Whoever they had come from, they were greatly appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think <3


	6. Chapter 6

The blankets soon became Taeil and Johnny’s most prized possessions. There were four in total, all grey in color. Every night, Johnny and Taeil would wrap themselves snugly in a pile of them. 

October was drawing nearer and the days were starting to get shorter, the nights colder. Johnny liked to link hands with Taeil before falling asleep, tracing the back of the older boy’s hand with his thumb, drawing small circles. 

As the weather changed, he would sometimes go so far as to cuddle up next to Taeil underneath the blankets, wrapping one arm around him. Taeil appreciated the extra body warmth and found it comforting to feel Johnny’s breath on the back of his neck, steadying out as he fell asleep. His arm was a stable weight that Taeil grew familiar with, mooring him when he began to feel adrift. They hadn’t known each other very long but Johnny was irreplaceable in Taeil’s eyes. He was sure the other boy felt the same way about him. 

The blankets weren’t the only gifts that appeared in the woods. On a trip to the raspberry patch, Johnny had been reasserting his wish for something to carry extra berries in. While moving from one bush to another, Taeil had spotted something wooden underneath the lower leaves. Moving them aside, he realized that it was a woven basket. Taeil was thrilled with the discovery, raising his arm in the air and calling out to Johnny to show off what he’d found. Johnny was pleased to be able to carry the fruit but seemed suspicious about the origin of the basket, searching the entirety of the area surrounding the clearing for any sign of the person who left it behind, but finding nothing.

As the leaves started to change, brilliant oranges and reds replacing the varied greens, even more gifts appeared. Their placement was always different and there was never any sign of who might have left them. A wooden box for storing food showed up near the northern pond. A small metal knife was at the base of Taeil’s tree calendar. A fishing net was on the bank of the river. Each new tool was incredibly helpful although their craftsmanship was a bit shoddy. 

On a gloomy day in early October, Johnny and Taeil were sitting at the mouth of the cave side by side, one blanket draped over their shoulders and one across each of their laps. Taeil watched a drizzle fall to the earth. The sky was covered in grey clouds, the air sharp and cool. He took a deep breath through his nose, letting it settle in his lungs. The river was flowing faster than usual, the excess water causing it to rise just slightly. 

“The world looks brand new in the rain,” Taeil said, wrapping the blanket around one of his shoulders closer to his chest. 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Johnny agreed. “Adds a new perspective.” 

Taeil looked down at where part of Johnny’s long legs were no longer covered by the blankets. Like Taeil, he only had shorts to wear and his bare skin was covered in goosebumps where it met the crisp air. Taeil reached out a hand to pull the wool down.

“You should grab a second blanket for your legs,” Taeil said, smoothing Johnny’s blanket down where it threatened to rise again. 

Johnny hummed in response.

“I would but I don’t want to stand up.”

“I’ll get one for you then,” Taeil moved to stand. Johnny placed an arm around his shoulder preventing him from getting up. He laid his head on Taeil’s shoulder and used his other arm to pull the blanket tighter around them. 

“No, don’t leave,” Johnny said. “It’s nice like this.”

Taeil let his head drop onto Johnny's where it rested on his shoulder.

“Are you really so lazy that you’ll just let yourself be cold?” Taeil asked, disbelief tinging his voice.

Johnny hummed again, low in his throat.

“Not lazy, just comfy,” he sighed. 

Taeil acquiesced, letting himself be held. Johnny’s eyes slowly closed, his head became heavier where it lay on Taeil.

Taeil watched the rain start to come down harder. The wind rustled the fir trees that stood along the river causing them to sway to and fro. Taeil was grateful for the little bit of food that Johnny and he had stored in their new box earlier. He had no desire to go out in the rain today, much too content to laze at Johnny’s side and watch the world be made clean. 

Just as Taeil thought Johnny had fallen asleep, the other boy spoke.

“It’d be nice if our mysterious gift-giver could give us some new clothes, huh? Better for this weather at least.”

That would be nice. A pair of long pants, longer sleeves, a coat, something to cover their bare feet. Taeil shuddered to think of how the two of them would manage if it snowed. 

With this thought, Johnny did eventually fall asleep. His arm dropped from Taeil’s shoulder, his head lolled onto Taeil’s chest and he even snored lightly, something Taeil would definitely tease him about when he woke up. 

All the while, Taeil sat and watched the rain, enjoying its steady descent. He hummed a song to himself, one he might have heard before but couldn’t remember. There was a flat rock near the edge of the river that Taeil could see from where he sat. He and Johnny would take turns using it to dry their clothes in the sun on the separate days they did the washing. Despite how close they were, they still weren’t used to nudity, so when one boy did his laundry the other would go somewhere else deep in the woods and occupy themselves with foraging or exploring. 

Taeil looked at the rock now and admired how the rain flowed over it, single rivulets trailing their way down the grey stone, temporarily staining it black. He looked down at Johnny’s face where it lay half on his chest, half on his shoulder. His mouth was slightly open, his expression open and relaxed. Taeil wanted to brush the hair out of Johnny’s eyes but he was hesitant to move in case he woke his friend up. 

He raised his eyes back to the rock by the river, passing over it and looking up at the trees, before quickly looking back at the rock. There, piled on the stone was a stack of what looked like fabric. It was hard to tell exactly what it was from a distance but it definitely hadn’t been there a moment before. Taeil’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. His hesitation around waking up Johnny vanished.

“Johnny,” he raised his shoulder, bouncing the other boy’s head. “Wake up.”

Johnny startled at the motion, his head dropping to his chest before he raised it, looking around quickly. 

“What is it? What’s going on?” His voice was drowned in sleep, eyes only half open and blinking slowly as he adjusted to being awake. 

Taeil shucked the shared blanket off his shoulders. He stood and let the one on his lap fall to the ground before setting off and out of the cave. He walked into the rain, so fast he was almost running. 

“Taeil?” Johnny called out. “Where are you going?”

Taeil reached the place where the river was thinnest, almost a stream, and in one bound jumped to the other side. Johnny was out of the cave now. Running through the wet grass to catch up.

“Don’t slip,” Taeil yelled back at him.

“Where are you going?” Johnny returned.

“Come over here and see.”

Taeil stood over the rock. The pile of cloth was soaked. Taeil shifted through it layer by layer. Plain fabric. Next to it, too small for Taeil to have seen from the cave, were a small pair of scissors, a single needle, and a spool of black thread. Johnny came up to stand behind Taeil, peering over the shorter boy’s shoulder.

“What is that?” Johnny asked.

“Fabric, I guess?” Taeil held up a piece of the material in front of his chest.

“Did you see who left it?” Johnny’s voice took on the same anxious quality it did whenever they talked about the mysterious gifts.

Taeil looked up at Johnny.

“No one left it,” Taeil said.

Johnny shot Taeil an incredulous look, his eyebrows pulled downwards and his arms crossed low across his chest.

“I swear,” Taeil continued, “I was looking directly at this rock, I looked away for a few seconds and when I looked back all of this was here. There was no one around and even if there had been, there’s no way someone could have neatly piled all of this cloth here and then run away before I could see them.” 

Taeil lifted the cloth towards Johnny as if giving him physical evidence would help convince the younger boy. 

Johnny looked unconvinced, taking the piece of cloth from Taeil. 

“Do you know how to sew?” He asked, changing the subject.

“No, do you?”

“Can’t say that I do,” Johnny frowned, looking at the fabric in his hands.

“How hard can it be?” Taeil picked up the rest of the pile and gestured for Johnny to take the needle, thread, and scissors.

-

Sewing was very very hard. 

Taeil had to undo and redo his stitches so many times that he thought he might scream. Johnny looked close to tears. The boy’s larger fingers struggled to hold the needle and he kept accidentally stabbing himself in the leg after laying the fabric across his lap. Taeil had poked his fingers so many times he was surprised he hadn’t started bleeding. Since they only had one needle, Johnny and Taeil took turns with their sewing attempts, switching off when they needed a break to vent their frustration. 

It took a couple of days before either of them had anything worth keeping. They didn’t have enough material or enough skill to make new clothing so they settled for adding length to their shorts and their sleeves. The results looked childish and the seams on Taeil’s new pants were facing outwards but at least they had a bit more coverage now.

Johnny huffed from where he was sitting on the floor, his new sleeves covering his forearms as they crossed his midsection.

“Couldn’t our gift giver have given us new clothes altogether? Or at least a manual. How to sew for complete beginners.” 

“First of all,” Taeil held up a finger. “I stand by the fact that there is no gift giver. But if there was, maybe they just want us to be self-reliant.” 

“Being self-reliant is hard,” Johnny frowned.

Taeil smiled at his friend and his petulance.

“It is hard, isn’t it.”

Johnny nodded.

Taeil came to stand in front of the other boy. He kneeled and took Johnny’s face between his hands. Johnny’s eyes went wide. Taeil used his palms to smoosh Johnny’s cheeks together, forcing his lips into a pout. Taeil grinned. 

“You’re such a baby,” he said, laughing at Johnny’s affronted expression, face still smooshed between his hands.

“Am not!” Johnny said voice muffled from his forced pout. “I’m a man.”

“Spoken like a true baby,” Taeil said, letting go of Johnny’s face and ruffling his hair instead. 

Johnny quickly smoothed the hair back into place. He grabbed Taeil by the waist and flipped him onto the moss that covered the floor. 

“Say I’m a man,” he demanded.

“It’s wrong to lie to a baby,” Taeil countered, smile wide and voice full of laughter.

Johnny growled. He sat up and just when Taeil thought he was safe, Johnny’s hands shot out and he started tickling him on both sides.

“Say I’m a man!” Johnny shouted.

Taeil started laughing, he wasn’t even that ticklish but Johnny was so determined to get him to break. 

“Only a baby would use tickling to get their way,” Taeil got out between laughing and trying to breathe.

Johnny stopped his attack. Taeil lay on his back still giggling. Johnny lowered himself so that he was hovering over Taeil, arms on either side of his head. He was smirking, his eyes slightly squinted. 

“You’re right,” he said. 

He brought his face down besides Taeil’s.

“And I’m not a baby,” he said into Taeil’s ear.

Taeil’s face turned up bright red. He could feel his cheeks burning.

“Yeah, alright, whatever you say,” Taeil said, stammering. 

He brought his hands up between Johnny’s body and his own and shoved the other’s chest. 

“Now get off me.”

Johnny rolled off with ease, a small smile on his face and victory in his eyes. 

“Baby,” Taeil said under his breath.

Johnny gasped, pointing a finger at him.

“I heard that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> In the next chapter, there might be a new neo (redundant lol), so keep your eyes peeled for that. 
> 
> Who could it be? <3


	7. Chapter 7

Taeil was lying down. His fingertips caught on the cool, smooth surface beneath him. Sitting up he looked at the ground. It was clear, crystalline. His reflection stared back at him and beyond that swam a cluster of koi fish, the scales of their long white bodies covered in patches of orange and black. They circled each other, swimming languidly. 

Taeil watched, entranced, as they glided below his body. He reached out a hand, trying to touch one of the fish, but couldn’t get past the clear surface of the water he was sitting on. As his fingers made contact with the substance, a ripple was sent outwards. 

He stood up. With each step, more ripples disrupted the water, but his feet never dipped below the surface. The world was blue around him. Streaks of orange and gold lit up the air, sparkling in the darkness. 

In the distance, Taeil could see a tree. He walked towards it. It might have been miles or mere feet away. It was the strangest tree he had ever seen, something out of his wildest imaginings. The trunk was a vivid red, the bark gnarled, each ridge distinct. Its branches reached up, circling into rings, creating the illusion of a sphere floating above the tree’s body. Nestled between black leaves were flowers of pink, blue, yellow, green, and purple, their petals glowing. 

As wonderful as the tree was to behold, Taeil’s eyes were drawn downward to something even more incredible. Sitting at the base of the trunk, legs crossed, was a young woman. She looked straight at Taeil, eyes piercing, lips pursed. Taeil felt his breath catch. She tilted her head then lifted one hand, beckoning him forward.

“Sit with me,” her voice was smooth and controlled.

Taeil took a seat in front of her, mimicking her pose. As he settled into position, she jutted her chin towards him, gesturing at something behind him.

“Look,” she said.

Taeil turned his head. Sprouting from the ground behind his back was another tree. Taeil watched as it grew from a sapling to a fully grown tree. It wasn’t large or imposing like the woman’s tree. It had a thin brown trunk and brilliant green leaves. Its branches were full of scarlet apples. 

Taeil turned back to the young woman, letting his back rest against the new tree. She was considering the plant, her head still tilted to one side.

“Twenty-three,” she said, quietly before meeting Taeil’s eyes. “Seems like you’ll have your hands full.”

“I know you, don’t I?” Taeil asked.

She hummed. 

“In a way. You’ve seen me once before. Here, a few months ago. You might not remember it well.”

Taeil tried to recall her but his memories were hazy.

“My name is Bae Joohyun. What’s yours?”

Joohyun. Taeil thought the name suited her.

“My name is Moon Taeil.”

Joohyun smiled slightly.

“I like it,” she said. “Do you know where you are right now, Moon Taeil?” She asked as though she already knew the answer.

“I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” He responded, looking up at the deep blue air that surrounded them, the tree that bloomed behind Joohyun. 

“Yes, you are,” she nodded. “It’s good that you catch on quickly. It’ll make it easier to teach you.”

Taeil didn’t ask her what she meant. 

“This is a dreamscape. It’s not a true dream but rather,” Joohyun paused, considering. “It’s a reflection of your subconscious, melding with mine.” 

“That’s yours, isn’t it?” Taeil nodded towards her tree.

She beamed at him, glowing just like the flower petals.

“It is. It’s a reflection of my family. Aren’t they beautiful?” Her voice was brimming with love and pride. 

“They’re wonderful,” Taeil agreed. “But what do you mean, your family?”

Joohyun shook her head slightly. 

“I’ll get to that later. I have more important things to teach you first. I’m not sure how much time we have here and I need to make sure you can take care of things when you get back.”

She narrowed her eyes at Taeil.

“You live in the woods,” she said, a statement instead of a question.

“How do you know that?” Taeil questioned. He couldn’t find it in himself to be suspicious of Joohyun. Innately, he knew to trust her. 

“I promise I’ll explain more the next time we meet. I’ll explain all the ways that you and I are the same,” she smiled at him. It softened her face and Taeil found himself smiling back.

“Living in these woods, have you found anything unusual? Anything that seems like it shouldn’t be there?” Joohyun asked.

“A few things,” Taeil said, his brow creasing. “We’ve been calling them gifts. Some blankets, a basket, stuff like that. It just… appears.”

“That’s great!” Joohyun said. “You’re further along than I thought you would be.”

“Have you tried to figure out where these gifts are coming from?” she asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

“Of course,” Taeil nodded. “Johnny’s convinced some mysterious person is dropping them off but I don’t think that’s it. It’s like they just show up on their own.”

“You’re right that no one is physically bringing these things to you,” Joohyun said. “But, you’re wrong that they’re appearing on their own. Taeil, you’re the one who’s creating the gifts.”

Taeil startled.

“What? What do you mean I’m creating them?” Despite his instinct to trust her, he couldn’t believe what she was saying. 

“You have the power of creation, Taeil. Just like me and my mentor and her mentor before her,” Joohyun smiled at him, her words gentle, her presence steady in front of him. 

“It’s complicated and you won’t get the hang of it for a while but it’s important for you to know. Taeil, you brought those objects to the woods so that you could take care of your family.”

“You mean Johnny? What does any of this have to do with him?” Taeil was incredulous, even though, in his heart, he knew Joohyun was telling the truth. 

“Whenever you need to take care of him, take care of them, it’s your natural instinct to summon whatever is needed. You’re a protector, Taeil, a provider. In time, you’ll hone this skill. You’ll be able to meet any needs your loved ones might have, within reason of course.”

The air around Taeil became chilled. A mist began to pass between him and Joohyun. She glanced around them, noticing the change. She reached out a hand to Taeil, her palm facing up. Taeil took the offered hand, her skin was smooth and cold. 

“Try your best in the coming weeks to focus on what you need the most. Manifest it, make it real and keep those around you safe.”

She squeezed his hand, a gesture of comfort and familiarity.

“I think you should head back now,” Joohyun said. “I’m sure I’ll see you again soon, but until then, someone is waiting for you.”

“Johnny,” Taeil said, nodding, a small smile lighting up his face at the thought of the other boy.

Joohyun’s eyes twinkled. Her mouth curved into a small smirk.

“Him too.” 

-

Taeil opened his eyes and looked up at the grey stone that made up the ceiling of the cave. His heart was pounding in his chest. He raised a hand to his sternum, rubbing over the spot where he could feel it beating. 

Everything about his dream felt so real. The trees, the koi fish, and especially Joohyun. He pictured her face, symmetrical and stern. How it had gradually opened as she spoke of her family, as she told Taeil what he was capable of. 

Taeil ran over her words in his head, not eager to forget her lesson. The power of creation. That felt like a big deal. Joohyun said that he was the gift giver, that Taeil had created those things. He sighed, pulling the blanket that covered him up to his chin. Maybe that would explain why the quality of the gifts wasn’t great, their craftsmanship clumsy. He hadn’t even known he was creating these things. He was creating these things… 

He shot up into a seated position, clutching at the blanket. Johnny was lying next to him, still, fast asleep. Taeil pushed the blanket off of himself and crawled over to Johnny. He grabbed his friend’s shoulders, pushing him until he was lying on his back, and then crawled on top of him, straddling his lap. 

“Johnny,” Taeil shook his shoulders. “Johnny, wake up.”

“Huh? What?” Johnny’s eyes opened slowly, he blinked at the daylight flooding the cave. Then his eyes focused on Taeil leaning over him, his face inches away. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, startled at the proximity. His hands found purchase around Taeil’s waist. 

Taeil beamed down at him. He slapped Johnny’s chest with both hands in excitement. 

“It’s me! Johnny, it’s me! I’m the gift giver!” 

Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed, his forehead wrinkling. 

“Taeil, what? What are you talking about?” He sat up, his hands still around Taeil sitting in his lap. 

Taeil was buzzing in excitement. 

“Johnny, all of the gifts we’ve been receiving. The blankets, the basket, the fabric. It was all me. You thought that someone was leaving them for us and you were right.”

Johnny’s eyes were wide as Taeil babbled, trying to explain everything as fast as humanly possible. 

“Well, I mean you were also wrong. Or rather, I was also right because no one was physically bringing the gifts. It was me. I created them. I don’t know how exactly but I know that it was me the whole time.”

“Taeil, that doesn’t make any sense. How could it have been you? Wouldn’t you have known?” Johnny was frowning slightly. 

“I know it sounds unbelievable, I was confused at first too. But please, you have to trust me. I just know.” Taeil smiled at Johnny, eyes pleading. He didn’t know how to explain the dreams or Joohyun to Johnny without making the story even more difficult to believe. He needed Johnny on his side though. They were a team, a family. 

Johnny sighed. His gaze was pure affection as he looked at the boy in his lap.

“I want more of an explanation later and some proof would be nice as well, but I trust you Taeil. How could I not?” His hands squeezed slightly where they rested above Taeil’s hips. 

“Um… am I interrupting something?” An amused voice broke the moment. 

In unison, Johnny and Taeil’s heads whipped towards the voice. 

Standing at the mouth of the cave, backlit by the sun, was a boy. His eyes were dark and sharp, his nose long and straight. His wavy brown hair was pushed out of his eyes, full lips pulled into a smirk. Despite being by himself, he looked at Taeil and Johnny like a cat that had found mice to chase. Shoulders pulled back, standing tall, he walked towards the two boys where they sat on the ground, still intertwined. He squatted down so that he was at Johnny and Taeil’s eye level, placing his hands on his knees.

“No really, am I interrupting something? I can come back later if you’re busy.”

Johnny and Taeil scrambled to separate. 

“No, we’re not busy,” Taeil blushed.

“Not busy at all,” Johnny agreed. “In fact, we’re never busy. Ever.”

The boy’s face split into a grin. His smile was blinding, teeth white and even. Taeil blinked at him. 

“Sorry, who are you?” Johnny asked. 

“My name’s Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta,” he said, transitioning from squatting to sitting. “And who are you, people who are never busy?”

Taeil was still recovering from Yuta’s smile so Johnny spoke for both of them.

“I’m Johnny Suh and this is Moon Taeil. We live here.”

“Live here, as in this cave?” Yuta asked, looking around.

“Yes, as in this cave, at least for sleeping,” Taeil nodded, coming back to himself. 

“That’s so cool!” Yuta said, brightly. 

“And you?” Taeil continued. “Where do you live?”

“I have no idea,” Yuta grinned at them. “I woke up in the woods with no memory. I decided to go explore and I heard your voices.”

“Wow,” Taeil said. So Yuta was like him and Johnny. It was the exact same experience. 

He remembered Joohyun’s voice from his dream. “Him too.” Somehow she had known that Yuta would be here, in the woods. His arrival was anticipated.

“It was the same for us,” Johnny said. “Taeil was the first to arrive here and I was next. It’s been a few months now.”

“How old are you?” Taeil asked, peering at the other boy’s face. Yuta didn’t look much younger than Johnny and standing he had seemed around Taeil’s height.

“I’m fourteen,” Yuta said to which Johnny and Taeil’s eyes went wide. “But I’ll be fifteen soon.”

“How soon is soon?” Taeil asked. 

Yuta frowned slightly.

“I’m not really sure. My birthday is October 26th.”

“Oh, that is soon.” Johnny seemed relieved. “That’s less than a week from now.” 

“Happy early Birthday,” Taeil smiled at Yuta. “How about as a gift, we show you around?”

“I mean,” Yuta paused, looking contemplative, “it’s not the most creative gift, but I’m okay with that. Let’s go.” 

Yuta leaped up, bounding quickly out of the cave. 

“He has a lot of energy,” Taeil observed.

“You can say that again,” Johnny stood up, grabbing Taeil’s hands and pulling him to his feet. He smiled at Taeil.

“Guess I’m officially not the youngest anymore,” he said, grinning. “Not the baby of the group.”

Taeil smiled, grabbing Johnny’s hand and pulling him after Yuta.

“I guess not. Now let’s catch up before he falls in the river or something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so much longer to write than usual and I'm not even sure why.   
> Anyways, Yuta! Very exciting <3


	8. Chapter 8

Taeil stood in the middle of a clearing. It was morning and the sun lit up the surrounding trees. His cheeks were slightly flushed with the chill of the day. He pulled his sleeves further over his hands, covering the tips of his fingers. 

Johnny and Yuta sat nearby on the top of a boulder. 

“Taeil, we don’t have to be here. If it’s too much pressure for us to watch, we can leave,” Johnny said.

Yuta hit the taller boy on the arm.

“We’re not here to pressure him. We’re here to encourage him. He’s totally got this.”

Yuta cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Go Taeil! You can do it. We believe in you and your magic abilities. Also, if you don’t get this right, Johnny will have bare feet all winter and will probably get frostbite and lose all his toes.”

Taeil paled. Johnny slapped Yuta’s arm.

“That was not encouragement! That was pressure.”

Yuta shrugged.

“I mean, it’s true though,” he said.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Taeil placated Johnny. “He’s right. I can do this.”

He closed his eyes. It felt right to use his hands so he raised his arms in front of his body, palms spread outward. 

Taeil pictured Johnny’s face, his sharp jaw, his smiling eyes, his plush lips. No, no, don’t get distracted. He shook himself. He imagined Johnny’s feet, focusing on the coming winter. Taeil didn’t want Johnny to get frostbite. He wanted him to be warm and safe at all times. He visualized a pair of shoes, no particular material or style came to mind, rather he saw something warm and protective. He centered all of his attention on this idea. He wanted it to be real. He wanted to do this for Johnny. 

Yuta gasped.

“Look, look over there.”

Taeil could hear his hushed exclamation.

“Taeil,” Johnny’s voice broke Taeil’s bubble of concentration. “Open your eyes.”

Taeil peeked one eye open. 

There, a few feet in front of him were a pair of soft brown leather shoes. Taeil walked towards them. He knelt to pick them up. The material was soft, they were more like slippers than anything else. Taeil looked from the shoes in his hands to Johnny’s smiling face. 

“I did it. Oh my god, I actually did it,” Taeil couldn’t disguise his disbelief. 

Yuta whooped, jumping down from the boulder. He ran over to Taeil and wrapped him in a hug, lifting his feet off the ground. Taeil laughed loudly. Yuta spun them in circles.

“You did it!”

Yuta placed Taeil back on his feet. Taeil looked up at Johnny, still sitting on the boulder, a broad grin on his face. 

“Come and try them on,” Taeil said. “Just because I created them doesn’t mean they’ll fit.”

Johnny hopped down and walked towards them. He picked up the shoes and put them on his feet.

“So?” Taeil asked.

Yuta crouched down next to Johnny and poked at one of his feet.

“They’re a little bit snug,” Johnny said, wiggling his toes in the leather. “But because of the material, I think they’ll stretch out the more I wear them.”

He glanced up at Taeil. 

“That was amazing. I’m so proud of you.”

Taeil felt his face grow warm under Johnny’s praise. Yuta stood behind Taeil, wrapping both arms around his chest and placing his chin on Taeil’s shoulder.

“It really was awesome Taeil. Do you think you could make me a pair?”

Taeil hummed. He wasn’t sure if he could replicate the shoes but he would certainly try. 

“And what about you?” Johnny supplied. “You can make things for yourself too, right?”

Taeil folded his arms across his chest.

“Honestly, I’m not really sure. This is all so new. I don’t know what any of the limitations are.” 

“What did your dream woman…” Johnny paused, frowning at his phrasing.

“What did the woman of your dreams…” he stopped again. 

Standing next to Taeil, Yuta looked highly amused.

“How long do you think it’ll take him to get there,” he whispered into Taeil’s ear, causing him to giggle. 

“Did she…”

“Joohyun,” Taeil said, trying to help. It was hard to watch Johnny struggle. Hilarious and very cute but also difficult. 

“Joohyun,” Johnny nodded, emphasizing her name. “What did Joohyun tell you?”

Taeil thought back to his dream. He tried to remember everything Joohyun had said about his newfound power.

“She said I was a protector and a provider. That when you,” he gestured to Johnny, “need something, I can create it to keep you safe.”

“That’s so cute,” Yuta smirked. He turned to Taeil. “Do you think the protection applies to me too?”

“I don’t see why not,” Taeil said, nodding. “Let me try.”

Yuta joined Johnny a few feet away. 

Taeil closed his eyes again, raising his hands. This time he pictured Yuta. Yuta, who would turn fifteen in two days. Yuta, who found everything amusing. Who slotted into his and Johnny’s little family so easily, it was as though he had always been with them. He wanted Yuta to be safe. He could do this for him. Taeil concentrated, trying to translate his feelings into reality.

Johnny’s hand was on his shoulder. Taeil opened his eyes and looked up at him. The smile on Johnny’s face lit up his features. 

“I think you’ve got the hang of it.”

Taeil looked forward. Yuta was already sitting on the ground, trying to pull the first of two new shoes onto one foot. Once it was on, he stuck his leg in the air, shaking his foot at Taeil and Johnny.

“It fits perfectly! This is the best,” Yuta grinned at them. “Thank you Taeil.”

Johnny wrapped an arm around Taeil’s shoulders, squeezing him to his side.

“What would we do without you?”

Taeil rolled his eyes even as his heart picked up speed at the compliment.

“Get frostbite and lose all your toes apparently.” 

Johnny looked at his feet.

“You never truly appreciate having all of your toes until their existence is threatened,” he shuddered. 

“Do you want to try to make a pair for yourself?”

Johnny and Taeil watched as Yuta ran around the glen, testing out his new footwear.

“I should. I’m just worried it won’t work,” Taeil said. “Joohyun only said I could make things to protect you guys. She never said anything about me.”

Johnny turned Taeil so that they were facing each other. He kept his hands on either side of Taeil, holding his arms. 

“Think of it this way. If you freeze, there will be no one to look after me and Yuta. Joohyun said that you’re our protector and to successfully protect us, you have to be here and you have to be safe. I want you to be safe.” Johnny scanned Taeil’s face, his eyes pausing on each feature. “I need you Taeil. I want you to have shoes and warm feet. You deserve everything. I want you to be happy.”

Taeil’s eyes were wide at Johnny’s words. He felt warm with the taller boy’s hands on his arms. He might as well have a permanent blush at the rate things were going.

“Well when you put it like that, it kind of seems like I’m doing it for you, right? I mean, not just you as in _you _, but both of you. I’m helping you by taking care of myself,” Taeil reasoned. If he protected himself, he could protect Yuta and Johnny.__

____

____

“You’re doing it for us,” Johnny smiled. 

Taeil was able to create a pair of shoes for himself. They fit well although it was strange to suddenly not have bare feet after months of nothing between him and the earth. The wind had picked up and Taeil was grateful for the extra layer. It was nice not to worry about cutting the soles of his feet on errant rocks lying around. Now, the three of them could walk around with a sense of ease. 

-

On October 26th Taeil snuck out of bed early. He carefully maneuvered himself out of Johnny’s arms. The other boy pouted in his sleep, reaching out for Taeil, before turning to the other side and finding Yuta. Taeil watched, amused, as Johnny latched on to the birthday boy. Still fast asleep, Yuta tried to pull away before giving in, his body relaxing as he settled into his space in Johnny’s arms. 

Taeil fought the urge to coo at his two sleeping friends. He had a surprise birthday mission to accomplish and he wouldn’t be sidetracked, no matter how frigid the early morning air was. 

Taeil shivered as he stepped outside. The sun had barely risen. The sky was tinged in hues of pink and orange. Taeil took a deep breath, exhaling through his mouth just to watch his breath hang in the air. He pulled his sleeves over his palm. There was no better morning for this exercise in creation. 

Taeil didn’t bother walking too far. He’d be returning to Johnny and Yuta soon, he just needed to make sure he was hidden in case either of them woke up earlier than expected. 

Standing between the trees, Taeil went through the motions. He closed his eyes, outstretched his hands. He imagined Yuta and Johnny, still asleep in the cave, their resting forms covered by blankets. Taeil pictured Yuta’s face. How happy he would be upon receiving a real birthday gift. Taeil could do that for him. Could give him something practical and heartfelt, something he could use for a long time. Taeil envisioned himself and Johnny, standing side by side, Johnny’s hand in his. He imagined that they were warm. 

When Taeil opened his eyes he let out a whoop of success. 

“Yes!” he grinned, walking up to the three coats that lay on the ground. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

Taeil picked up the first coat, brushing off the pine needles that stuck to the sleeves. It resembled a thick cardigan. They’d have to find something to tie it shut but overall the quality wasn’t too bad. Taeil was incredibly proud of himself. 

He tried the coat on. It was a little bit large, the sleeves hanging past his hands, his body swamped. All three coats appeared to be replicas of each other. If this coat was big on Taeil at least Johnny’s would fit him well. 

Taeil bent down to pick up the other two coats. As he stood up, he got slightly lightheaded. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to regain balance as the world spun. 

He clutched the coats to his chest and took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again. 

That was strange. 

Deciding he felt perfectly fine once again, Taeil set off through the trees, ready to give Yuta his birthday gift.

-

Johnny and Yuta were both sitting up on their moss beds when Taeil entered the cave. They each had a blanket pulled over their shoulders and were eating a small breakfast. 

Johnny looked up from his meal.

“There you are,” he shot Taeil a sleepy smile. “Why’d you get up so early?”

Taeil held the coats behind his back.

“Good morning sleepyheads. I had something important to do.” He walked up to where Yuta was sitting.

“Close your eyes for a surprise.”

Yuta closed his eyes instantly.

“Okay,” Taeil continued, “now hold out your hands.”

Yuta did as he was told. 

Taeil smiled at Johnny, who looked on in bemusement. He pulled one of the coats from behind his back and laid it over Yuta’s outstretched hands.

“Open!”

Yuta’s eyes snapped open, a grin breaking out across his face. 

“Wow,” he held the coat out in front of himself before shrugging it on. 

“It’s so warm,” Yuta was practically purring. He wrapped his arms around himself, snuggling into the coat.

“Did you make that?” Johnny asked.

“Of course,” Taeil nodded, “because I wanted our Yuta to have a wonderful birthday.”

“Thank you so much,” Yuta said.

He tackled Taeil in a tight hug despite the older boy’s arms still held behind his back.

“I love it.”

Taeil laughed, happy at the enthusiastic reception of his gift.

“Though I couldn’t let Yuta be the only warm one this winter,” he said when Yuta let him go. 

He pulled out the other two coats, tossing one at Johnny who caught it, his eyes wide. Johnny followed Yuta’s example and slipped the coat on. 

“What do you think?” Taeil asked. He tried to focus on Johnny’s face to watch his reaction but his eyes felt tired and it was difficult to pay proper attention.

“You were right,” Johnny said, nodding up at Yuta, “it is really warm.” 

“Hey,” Johnny’s voice sounded farther away. “Are you okay? Taeil?”

Taeil felt woozy, his vision swam. He felt arms around him but he couldn’t tell who they belonged to. 

“Woah, careful,” Yuta said, as the arms around Taeil squeezed tightly. 

Taeil’s legs felt like jelly.

“Taeil?” Johnny’s voice came from a distance sounding panicked. 

Taeil slumped into someone’s side, his head falling and the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got that kick kick kick kick kick kick back  
> I have had WayV's new album on repeat for the past few days. I love it so much.  
> Have you listened to it yet? What's your favorite song?
> 
> My spring break just started so hopefully I'll get lots of writing done in the next week.  
> Enjoy the cliff hanger and I'll see you again soon <3


End file.
